poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Prism Between Light and Darkness!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Prism Between Light and Darkness in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *Ash Ketchum (Narrator): When Lunala was threatened, the Ultra Guards were there to help. The Ultra Guardians were here to help. We succeed in saving it, but barely. But to make matters worst, King Ghidorah is awakening all the titans, and they started to destroy everything in their path the Pokemon world and he is now the alpha and king of all the monsters! Philmac turned into Nemesis the Unknown. My master Goku *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' *'Gladion:' *- *'Lusamine:' Wait just a minute! You intend to go through that Ultra Wormhole along with Lunala? *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah! *'Lusamine:' But it's dangerous! *'Gladion:' But we went to rescue you and we got back fine. *King Julien: Oh yeah, sure, let's bring him in for a beer. *Tai Kamiya: No, this time we join the fight. *'Ash Ketchum:' Tai's right. We all need to work together to help out Godzilla take down King Ghidorah. *'G.U.N. Commander:' Excellent idea, Ash. *Lillie: Mother *Lusamine: *- *- *- *- *'Takato Matsuki:' I'm staying here. *'Ash Ketchum:' Takato? *'Takato Matsuki:' I'm staying in the Alola region to join Godzilla and save Jeri from the D-Reaper. She needs me! *'Ash Ketchum:' I understand Takato, Vegeta you in charge to help Godzilla and save Jeri *'Vegeta:' You got it Ash. *'Marcus Damon:' I'm staying with you too, Takato. *Mikey Kudo: So do I. *- *(Ash and Takato hug each other in wishing each other the best of luck) *- *- *'Mark EVO:' We'll stay here too, we're going after Philmac. *'N.A.N.O.:' Yeah. *(But some heroes block they're way.) *'Mark EVO:' Hey! *'N.A.N.O.:' What gives?! *'Rattrap:' You cannot go out there to save Philmac, he's now Nemesis the Unknown now. *'Mark EVO:' I don't care, get out of the way! *'Rattrap:' Don't tempt me! *'Mark EVO:' I said move it! *'N.A.N.O.:' Out of the way! *(Emerl blocked both Mark and N.A.N.O. with his Shield Door) *'Emerl:' Enough both of you. *'Gmerl: '''Emerl's right you two acting like Philmac did. *'Gladion:' Philmac is gone now he's became Nemesis. *'Mark EVO:' Listen, I don't care what you all say, some of us knows that Philmac still has a spark of goodness in him somewhere, he just needs to remember who he truly is. *'N.A.N.O:' He's right. And if you guys have a problem with that, then Philmac is not the only dangerous robot you all should be worried about. *(N.A.N.O. activate his heavy weapons and Mark EVO unleash his powerful magic and getting ready to attack the heroes and the Ultra Guardians if they don't get out of they're way.) *'Optimus Prime:' That's enough you two. *'Mark EVO:' Stay out of this, Optimus. *'Emerl:' Mark and N.A.N.O stand down. *'Mark EVO:' '''NO WAY!' *'N.A.N.O.:' We're not abandoning him! *'Emerl:' Then I have no choice, but protect you both by my new moves. Anti-Magic Protection Shield! *(Both Mark EVO and N.A.N.O. are inside the Anti-Magic Protection Shield) *'Mark EVO:' Hey, let us go! *'N.A.N.O.:' You can't do this! *'Emerl:' I have to, we will get Philmac back that's we promise you, but we can't lose you both too. For now just stay here and no complaining. Do you both understand? Lusamine protect them. *'Lusamine:' You got it Emerl. *'Mark EVO:' What?! No get us out! Please! *'N.A.N.O.:' Release us, now! *'Gmerl:' N.A.N.O. you heard Emerl you two just stay here and no complaining! *'Mark EVO:' GAAHH!! (Starts punching the shield but no effect) Let us out, now! *'N.A.N.O.:' Mark, Stop! *'Optimus Primal:' Do you want Emerl lose your power too just like Philmac did Mark EVO? *(Mark stops punching the shield and kneels down.) *'Mark EVO:' Darn it..... *'N.A.N.O.:' (Sighs) *'Emerl:' Do you want to save Philmac or not? *'Mark EVO:' (Nods) *'Emerl:' Then you and N.A.N.O. got to listening to us and no more threatening us. Understand? *'N.A.N.O.:' Okay. *'Mark EVO:' ... *'Gmerl:' Well Mark, answer his question. *'Mark EVO:' ... *(Mark making a fist on both hands.) *'N.A.N.O.:' Mark, please... Don't make the same mistake Philmac did. *(Mark EVO shocked and remember same acting like Philmac.) *'N.A.N.O.:' I just don't wanna lose another friend, Team Robot and others feels the same way. *'Mark EVO:' (Start to shed tears a little) *'Emerl:' Mark? *'Mark EVO:' Okay... I understand, we'll stay. *'Emerl:' Good I'll let the shield down and you have to trust us this time, alright? *(Mark and N.A.N.O. nods) *'Emerl:' Shield down! *(His shield are down) *'N.A.N.O.:' Phew. *'Mark EVO:' Thank you Emerl and we promise we'll trust you and our friends. *'Emerl:' Good luck to you both and be careful. *'Mark EVO:' Just one more question... (Looking at Gladion) Gladion, I want to know... It's about Philm-- I mean a friend of ours... you hate him, do you...? *'Gladion: '''Don't tell me. It's Philmac. *(Both Mark EVO and N.A.N.O. nodded) *- *- *Mark EVO: The only way to stop the titans from destroying this world. Is we need to use the ORCA to lure them to the Alola region. *Mickey, Donald & Goofy: WHAT!? *Donald Duck: Absolutely not! *Mark EVO: Why not? *Twilight Sparkle: *Mark EVO: *- *- *Takato, Henry, Rika & Ryo: Biomerge activate! *(Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon) *(Terriermon biomerge to MegaGargomon) *(Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon) *(Cyberdramon biomerge to Justimon) *Ash Ketchum: *All Heroes: Yeah! *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ulra Adventures song starts) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Prism Between Light and Darkness! *(Cut to the villains) *Jessie: *(They feel the ground shoke to see Lunala pops out of the water) *'Meowth:' Hey, that was Lunala! *(The Ultra Guardians on their Pokemon ride and so as the heroes in their flying aircraft flies out of the waterfall flying with Lunala) *Jessie: *James: *Meowth: *Wobbuffet: *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Tails:' Guys. We've got bigger, badder problems. We've got company! *(They look behind to see it was King Ghidorah who starts chasing the heroes) *Ash Ketchum: It's King Ghidorah! *(But then suddenly a powerful blast hit King Ghidorah really hard and fall down on the ground.) *'Emerl:' Someone knock out King Ghidorah. *(They turn to see Goku in his Super Saiyan 4) *'Ash Ketchum:' Goku are you back to normal self? *(Super Saiyan 4 Goku looked on Ash and then grin) *'Super Saiyan 4 Goku:' Hey Ash! *(All heroes are happy) *'Ash Ketchum:' Alright! *'Pikachu:' Pika! *'Old Kai:' Yes! Ash did it his training with his master has been paid off. Oh yeah! (he's pointed at Super Saiyan 4 Goku on the crystal ball.) He's a Super Saiyan 4. *'Kibito Kai:' Oh that's a Super Saiyan 4. *'Izzy Izumi (Season 2):' Prodigets! Now that's what I call great powers. *(Cut to see our heroes *'Super Saiyan 4 Goku:' Did I did all of this? *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah, you were turned into a giant-golden ape. *Pan: And you almost crush your student including me. *Peridot: Let's just say, you could've almost destory the Alola region, then King Ghidorah would have won, but off course our pal Goku is back in the game. *Pan: Grandpa are you gonna turn to normal self? *Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Well Pan *- *- *Mark EVO: Come on. *(The heroes gets inside the building) *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Sonic:' Sakura, now! *'Sakura Avalon:' Got it. Lock card come to my aid. Use your unlock power to free Godzilla. Lock card release and disspell! *(Godzilla is free) *'Ash Ketchum:' You okay? *(Godzilla communicates) *Chomper: He's saying,"He's okay. But he's badly injured by the D-Reaper." *'Ash Ketchum:' Then we've got to heal him. *(The crests are started to glow bright) *Tai Kamiya: Our crest. *(The crests heals Godzilla) *Ash Ketchum: Feeling better Godzilla? *(Godzilla *- *- *(The heroes look out the window seeing the clouds and lightning storm covers Alola as rain starts to down pour) *Littlefoot: I think we'll be safe in here. *(Suddenly King Ghidorah appears out of nowhere land on the ground, which startled them) *- *- *Mordecai: Guys, just keep quiet. *- *- *(The other heroes turned to see King Ghidorah looking at them) *Rigby: It's looking at us! *Mordecai: Oh, man! *Petrie: What we do? *Cera: Run! *Mark EVO: RUN!!! *(The heroes runs as fast as they can while King Ghidorah fires his gravity beams trying to kill them, but misses) *- *- *- *Littlefoot: We're trapped! *Petrie: Me can't look! *(The heroes both embrace each other and screams as King Ghidorah prepares to kill them all suddenly an atomic breath hits him) *Spike (MLP): What was that? *(Suddenly the heroes heard a roar, they turn to see it was Godzilla and right behind him were G.U.N. soldiers in their jet planes aiding him to fight his evil enemy) *Ducky: It's Godzilla! *(Godzilla and King Ghidorah charges to each other and then they fight each other) *Maui: *Moana: *- *- *- *(Nemesis the Unknown appear) *'Nemesis the Unknown:' I've come to destory Ash. *'Cheetor:' You already too late Nemesis he and his friends are in Ultra Wormhole to save Solgaleo. *'Optimus Primal:' He come and not just destroy Ash, but he came for the ORCA. *'Nemesis the Unknown:' Give it to me. *'N.A.N.O.:' It's us, Your friends. We've fight together. *'Nemesis the Unknown:' I FIGHT MY FIGHT FOR MY NEW TEAM! MY NEW FUTURE! *'Mark EVO:' No Philmac this isn't like you. *'Nemesis the Unknown:' Give me the ORCA human. *(Lillie became paranoid) *'Nemesis the Unknown:' I will kill you. *'Mark EVO:' Give it to him. *'Gladion:' Lillie *'Ash Ketchum:' *'Mark EVO:' Now! *- *- *'Nemesis the Unknown:' Who dares to challenge me.... *( *- *'Mark EVO:' Something is really wrong. That is not Philmac! *'N.A.N.O.:' I'm with you on that, Emerl and the other said we're gonna trust them, but that didn't go well. *'Mark EVO:' But we got to try. *'N.A.N.O.:' Right, after him! *(Mark and N.A.N.O. run after Nemesis but our heroes block there way again) *'Mark EVO:' Again? *'N.A.N.O.:' Move! *Emerl: *Ash Ketchum: *Mark EVO: *- *- *- *- *- *Gladion: *'Mark EVO:' You know what, forget this! MOVE PUNKS!!! *(Mark EVO use his wind magic to blow our heroes away) *'Ash Ketchum:' Mark! N.A.N.O.! *'Emerl:' What are you two doing? *'Mark EVO:' Sorry guys but you blew it! *'N.A.N.O.:' Yeah, let's get Philmac! *'Optimus Prime:' You two can't fight alone. *Kagome H : *Inuyasha: *'Emerl: What about you two doing?' *'Mark EVO:' I'm sorry you guys, but you got to save Solgaleo, we'll get Philmac back in the game. *'N.A.N.O.:' Either you all like it or not! You jerks!! *'Emerl:' N.A.N.O.? *'N.A.N.O.:' I mean go, protect Solgaleo and UB: Black from the villains, and good luck. *'Ash Ketchum:' Okay good luck both of you. *'Emerl:' Come on guys let's save Solgaleo. *'All Heroes:' Yeah! *(They went through the Ultra Wormhole *'Mark EVO:' We really need to watch what we say to them. *'N.A.N.O.:' Yeah, I agree. *- *- *- *- *'Nemesis the Unknown:' I am Nemesis the Unknown! You all are nothing! *(He starts beating up N.A.N.O.) *- *(Then Mothra shows up behind Ghidorah, she traps the heads with her webs) *- *- *(Cut to Mothra tries to go help out Godzilla fight Ghidorah, suddenly Rodan attacks her and starts to fight her) *- *- *- *(Godzilla and King Ghidorah both roaring at each other) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like this would be so cool. If I wasn't so terrified! *Marty: Yeah that is epic! *- *- *- *- *- *(Nemesis delivers a deadly punch, but Mark blocks as he speaks) *'Mark EVO:' I'm Mark EVO, one of your good friends. Philmac, don't give up on us, no matter what happens. We're with you... until the end... *(The dark aura around Nemesis disappears turning back to Philmac) *'Philmac:' Mark, that promise... I haven't heard that since I lost my dear friend of mine years ago... *(The red mark on Philmac's face disappears) *'Mark EVO:' Philmac you're back. *(Philmac steps away from Mark.) *'Philmac:' What.... have I done....? *( *'Mark EVO:' Look out! *(The Matori Matrix members attacks Philmac) *'Vilgax:' You stupid fool! *'Android 13:' You blew your chance to kill Godzilla and Mothra! *'Megatron:' I knew you couldn't do it. (He takes his dark powers back from Philmac.) Your time is over, Philmac. You failed, you turn on back our glorious future. Now you'll watch your Alola region and the Pokemon world perish. *(Megatron transformed into jet mode and fly away) *'Mark EVO:' NO! *- *- *- *'Guardian Knight #1:' Philmac you traitor robot. *'Guardian Knight #2:' You choose the wrong side. *'Philmac:' The Guardian Knights are gonna destory me. *'Guardian Knight #3:' Quintessa, Team Rocket and the villians are the great deceivers! *(They attack Philmac one by one) *'Guardian Knight #4:' The judgement is death. *'Mark EVO:' Philmac no! *(A keyblade suddenly appeared in Mark's hand.) *'Mark EVO:' What's happening? *'N.A.N.O.:' Philmac! *(Mark rushes in and blocks Guardian Knight's attack with his keyblade.) *'Optimus Primal:' By the matrix Mark got his own keyblade. *- *- *- *- *(Cut to see our heroes *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Gladion: *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Naganadel: Thank you, stingerless beings. *(All heroes gasped) *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Poipole! *(Back to the show) *'Naganadel:' Thank you, stingerless beings. *'Sophocles:' Huh? Who's that? How? *'Naganadel:' It is me. *'Gladion:' Telepathy? *'Emerl:' It is. That Pokemon can talk! *'Naganadel:' You said you were here to rescue Solgaleo? And help out Godzilla defeat King Ghidorah? *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah. *'Tai Kamiya:' Correct. *'Kiawe:' UB Black absorb Solgaleo and it's power and then escaped here. *'Naganadel:' UB Black? Are you referring to Necrozma? *'Takuya Kanbara:' Necrozma? *'Ash Ketchum:' What do you mean, "Necrozma?" *'Izzy Izumi:' Necrozma, the Prism Pokemon. A Psychic type. Some think Necrozma arrived from another world many eons ago. When it emerges from its underground slumber, it seems to absorb light for use as energy to power its laser-like blasts. *'Super Saiyan 4 Goku:' What kind of Pokemon are you? *'Naganadel:' I am Naganadel. *'Izzy Izumi: Naganadel, the Poison Pin Pokemon. A Poison and Dragon type and the evolved form of Poipole. Naganadel, one of the mysterious Ultra Beasts, stores a poisonous liquid in vast quantities inside its body. The poison, which gives off an eerie glow and adheres to anything it touches, can be fired from its needles. *'''BumbleBee: Whoa! That didn't see that coming. *'Naganadel:' I must make a request. I ask that you leave and do nothing about Necrozma. *'All heroes:' Huh? *'Naganadel:' You see, we require the power of Necrozma. *'Ash Ketchum:' But if we go, then Solgaleo-- *'Gladion:' How come? *'Lillie:' We really like to understand. *(Poipole communicates to Nagandel) *'Naganadel:' Very well. I will show you what happened to this world. *(Naganadel shows everyone the image) *'Eddy:' What's with all the flowers? *'Palmon:' Pretty! *'Kiawe:' Is this telepathy, too? *'Keroberos:' No, Kiawe. This is the image. *'Lillie:' All the flowers! *'Naganadel:' *- *Mallow: *Lana: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Gladion, don't do it! *'Gladion:' If we don't do something about Necrozma, we'll lose both Solgaleo and Lunala! *'Ash Ketchum:' But, Gladion... *'Gladion:' And eventually Alola could be sunk into this darkness! If King Ghidorah kills Godzilla and Mothra, he'll become the king and take control over all the titans around the world, then humanity and Pokemon are doomed! Is that what you want? *(Dusk Mane Necrozma and Lunala continue fight) *'Super Saiyan 4 Goku:' No that's not what Ash met Gladion. *'Ash Ketchum:' Master's right. It isn't. But if we chase Necrozma off, there's no hope for Poipole's world! If Team Rocket beats up Philmac, he'll be killed first, and then there's no hope to change him back to his normal self. And if King Ghidorah and Rodan kills Godzilla and Mothra, then there's no hope for him to defeat his arch enemy and become the real king. So what do we do? I want to save them all! *'Gladion:' Want to save them all? *'Lillie:' Gladion? I think Ash is right. I agree with him. *Garnet: *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' *'Lana:' *'Optimus Prime:' *Piccolo: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Philmac:' The truth is, years ago after I've lost everything, I've have to sealed my own heart so I won't have to live with pain, but all I did was to bring you all more harm then good... I'm sorry... I failed you.... I've doomed you all... *'Marcus Damon:' It's not over yet Philmac, we still got few tricks our sleeves for the villians. *N.A.N.O: Marcus' right Philmac it's not over yet. *'Mark EVO:' Only you can make things right again Philmac. Emerl, Ash, Tai, Sora and everyone can't do this without you, it's one shot that's all it matters. Without you, we're all gonna die. It's now or never, Philmac. *Philmac: You're right, Mark... it's now or never! *(He runs to ride his Binary-Star) *'Mark EVO:' Philmac, wait! What are you going to do? *Philmac: Cleaning up my mistake. I'm going to battle King Ghidorah and the D-Reaper. *N.A.N.O.: What? All by yourself? *Sakuyamon: You can't. You don't have powers anymore and you might be no match for them. *Philmac: I know, but I will never give up hope. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Megatron:' Dharak it is time to take down Ash and Drago once and for all. *'Quintessa:' There is only one problem. I felt him, he must not revived Necrozma. *'Dharak:' I will crush him and destory him for good that I promise you. *'Megatron:' Then use the dark powers to help you evolve into a powerful Bakugan. *Quintessa: Watch as Dharak gained new powers and heroes dies, the newly-evolved Dharak arise. *(Dharak roar as it started to evolve) *- *- *(Dharak evolves into Darkus Phantom Dharak) *Dharak: (take a deep breath) I feel the power surge through my veins *- *- *- *- *- *(Cut to the Matori Matrix land on the ground facing against Professor Kukui, Faba and the other heroes) *Professor Kukui: All right, there they are. You'll never get to the other side of the Ultra Wormhole! *Faba: Just give up! *Doc: We're gonna defeat you both one by one! *Gozu: Hm. Trying to make fools of us? *Female Team Rocket Grunt: I'll fix them. *Gozu: Hold on. Let me. Here goes! (Threw his Pokeball to release Aggron) *Professor Kukui: It's an Aggron! *Gozu: The fun is only just beginning! (Touches his keystone) *Professor Kukui: That's...! *(Aggron mega evolves into Mega Aggron) *Faba: Evolution beyond evolution! *Professor Kukui: Mega evolution. *- *- *- *(King Ghidorah spots an electricity power lines, he bites it absorbing the electricity causes a black out around Alola and then fires amount of electricity out of his wings hitting all of the jet planes, including Godzilla and the heroes one by one. Philmac tries to get away from the lightning, but one of them hits the right wing on his Binary-Star and then goes down out of control, then crashes into the ground hard) *'Mark EVO: '''Philmac! *'N.A.N.O.:' Let's go! *(Cut to Philmac got out of his wreck ship) *Philmac: Oh man, there goes my ship... *(Philmac suddenly spotted Terios) *Philmac: Terios, it's you again! *- *- *- *- *- *(Philmac blocks Terios' path) *'Terios:' Hey, get out of my way! *'Philmac:' No! I won't let you or the villains destroy this world! *'Terios:' Then die! Along with your worthless friends, Godzilla and Mothra! *(Terios fights Philmac) *- *- *- *- *(The Reaper roars) *'Terriermon:''' Well I'm speechless! *- *- *- *- *(Godzilla roars as he charges and begins to fight the Reaper) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(All heroes are shocked to see Dharak and his newly-evolved form) *Ash Ketchum: Dharak! *Drago: He must had evolved. *Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Oh man! *Dharak: Ash *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: *Gladion: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 4 and our heroes seems they're now unbeatable, but when Ash and Drago's new archenemy Dharak has evolved into Darkus Phantom Dharak. *Ash Ketchum: We won't let you and your villians to win. *Super Saiyan 4 Goku: And you still won't get away with this. *Narrator: As the journey continues. *(the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts